


A little fight on a hot day

by Grey28



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Training, hange and mike shipping them, pair of dorks, post-ACWNR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey28/pseuds/Grey28
Summary: Several months after the events on ACWNR, Levi and Erwin found themselves practicing close combat. Levi couldn't be more oblivious to his feelings. Fortunately, Hange gives him a little help to realize the heavy attraction he feels towards Erwin Smith.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	A little fight on a hot day

“You are getting old, Smith”. Said Levi with a snarky smile while Erwin lied on the ground trying to catch his breath.

“It’s my fault for believing I could put up a fight against _Humanity’s strongest soldier_ ”. Erwin burlesquing savored the three last words. Levi just rolled his eyes as he approached Erwin and offered him a hand to stand up. “Truce?” Levi said solemnly, though, he knew a lofty smile had grown wider in his mouth. Erwin knew that too. He accepted Levi’s help and stood up.

“Guess we can call it a day” Said Erwin and Levi accepted the culmination of their training. They’ve been practicing close combat for at least 2 hours, just the two of them. Although it was not weird for them to train privately. For starters, Erwin was one of the few valiant soldiers who actually dared to face Levi in combat. Plus, Levi had to admit that fighting with Erwin was thrilling. Physically, Erwin depicted a worthy opponent to anyone. The man was almost 2 meters tall and he was pure well-worked muscle. Still, Levi had fought bigger and stronger men than Erwin and came out victorious. Therefore, what really excited Levi about fighting Erwin wasn’t his brawn, but his intellect. The blonde was a talented strategist, the brightest Levi had ever known. Erwin had the ability to calculate every move of his opponents, how they would react, how they’d attack. Thus, Erwin knew Levi’s tactics and could read him as an open book. Definitely, fighting with Erwin was a surreal experience and Levi craved for it.

“It’s kinda really hot today” said Erwin as he wiped a sweat drop that was sliding at the side of his eyebrow. It was indeed a warm day. They were in the middle of the summer and it had been one of the hottest seasons that the Survey Corps could remember. Erwin took off his white shirt which was already a little too damped by the sweat. Levi stared at the image of his training partner. The golden skin that seemed to shine with the drops of sweat and tender sun that caressed him. Every muscle in him appear to be traced with such a delicacy. The smaller man took his eyes from that hypnotizing view. He stared maybe for just a little bit too long. For his fortune, Erwin was still busy drying his shirt, so he didn´t notice the other’s mesmerized look. Albeit, a pair of curious eyes saw the scene.

They headed back to the quarters under the tender sun of the afternoon, each to their respective bathrooms. As Erwin was a Squad Leader, he had certain privileges like the Squad Leaders’ bathroom, which was quite more private than the one of the soldiers. It had been several months since Levi joined the Survey Corps, due to his talent, he was transferred to Erwin’s Squad by Commander Shadis, though Levi believed that Erwin had played a significant part in that decision. “ _It seems that he only ever takes orders from you”_ Levi heard a resigned Shadis confess to a startled Erwin. And, as much as Levi would’ve liked to deny Shadis’s statement, Levi couldn’t help but follow the blonde. He tried to justify himself by the fact that he respected and trusted Erwin Smith so much more than he did Keith Shadis, even when the last one was the actual Commander of the Survey Corps. The older man was already a shell, obsolete and worn-out, of a leader. Besides, his relationship with Erwin had developed so much in these months, it was almost unbelievable how they had started, he even considered him a dear friend now. Clearly, all the time they’ve spent together had had an impact…

“Hello, little friend!” Hange’s squeal had interrupted his thoughts.

“What do you want, shitty-glasses?” said Levi wearingly. Hange was one of the few people Levi had actually grown to like, even with all their madness and crazy experiments. But he had found himself running away from them lately, as he had turned out to be the guinea pig in one of those crazy experiments. Hange had proposed themselves to find a way to beat _Humanity’s strongest soldier_ and, similar to the logic they applied to the titans, they had declared that to beat a God-like force, they had to learn as much as possible about them to finally find their weaknesses. This hypothesis required Hange (with Moblit’s help) to closely observe Levi through every action he did. Basically, Hange had spent the last month stalking Levi. Soon, Levi grew out of patience and asked Erwin to interfere. After that, they’ve come to an agreement: Hange would suspend, or at least, diminish the intensity of every kind of experiment that involved Levi. They had respected the agreement dutifully.

“You know, I was taking a walk with Moblit and, causally, we spotted you and Erwin training close combat”

“Stalking again?”

“Hey, I wasn’t the only one around! You really had an audience there!” It was truth, it seemed that them fighting was not only thrilling to Levi, other trainees liked to stick around and watch the show. “But I’d be lying if I said that what I observed didn’t help in my investigation…”

“Yeah, Erwin is a good fighting opponent…”

“I’m not talking about fighting skills” Interrupted Hange with an almost haughty smile, their glasses shone and Levi worried. They were really up to something.

Levi opened his mouth to talk but then closed it right away “You know what? I’m not even going to ask. I’m going to shower, bye. You should do the same.” He then rushed to his quarters.

“Don’t you think you are getting away that easy!” shouted Hange with a mischievous tone “Spill the soup. How long?” asked Squad Leader when they finally caught up with him.

“Huh? How long what?” Asked a now irritated Levi.

“How long have you been attracted to Erwin?”

He stopped in his tracks. His whole body stiffened, realization taking over him.

He realized that maybe, just maybe, the real reason why he felt so mesmerized by Erwin Smith was because of something so much more intimate than respect or the Survey Corps hierarchy. He felt his cheeks as hot as the summer days.

“I… I don’t…” He couldn’t find the words.

“Don’t worry. There is nothing to be ashamed of” Said Hange with a soothing tone. “I saw you staring. You know, I always wondered if you were sexual. You never seemed really attracted to anyone. Not even to your pretty fangirls, like that red-headed girl… what’s her name? Petra?” A genuine curiosity seemed to emanate from Hange.

“You’re shitting me, four-eyes”. Said Levi with an almost desperate tone. “Don’t meddle in my intimate life”. He cuttingly said as he hurriedly resumed his march. When he finally reached the quarters Hange said.

“Well, it’s really a shame that you don’t admit it” Hange left out a deep breath, almost as if she was lamenting.

“Why?” Levi couldn’t resist. _Didn’t they just said that there was nothing to be ashamed of?_

Hange tried to hide the smile that formed in their face.

“Because he might as well like you back”. Levi’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped cartoonishly. Hange left right in that moment, satisfied with themselves for what they just done. _Good, he needed it._

As soon as Levi recuperated the scattered pieces of him, he decided that the best he could do now was taking a shower. He definitely needed to make up his mind, otherwise his relationship with Erwin would turn so awkward. _Fuck you, shitty glasses._ At least, he was now sure of one thing: he was deeply attracted to Erwin Smith.

\--

Meanwhile, the Commander arrived at the Squad Leaders’ shower room, ready to take a cool shower to relieve the heat. Mike was there, he seemed to have just gotten out of a shower as he was fully uniformed, but his hair was damp. When he saw him, Mike got a little bit closer to the blonde and sniffed him, he then chuckled. Erwin squinted.

“Were you with Levi?” asked Mike.

“Yes”. said Erwin with an almost too funny bemused look, which caused Mike’s giddy smile to grow wider. “Why do you do that? You smell me and then chuckle. You didn’t do that before”

“Because you smell, compadre”. Said Mike wisely. This only confused Erwin even more.

“Smell? Smell like what? Do I smell like Levi?” With this, Mike chuckled even louder.

“Noup”. Said Mike as he absentmindedly brushed his hair.

“Then like what?” Erwin almost pleaded, curiosity was killing him. Although, he soon regrated asking, as Mike looked at him mischievously.

“Like sexual frustration”. As Mike said that, he gave Erwin a pat on the back and saw how Erwin’s brows rose to the sky. This was not a secret anymore to his close friend. There was no use in denying the obvious.

“Oh, leave me alone”. Said Erwin and they both laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first story. Honestly, I am a big Eruri shipper and always found myself mesmerized by so many creative works that I wanted to do the same. I hope that the story (at least) makes sense... Hope you have enjoyed!


End file.
